Sunset Shimmer
Sunset Shimmer, is the reformed main antagonist of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, ''turned secondary protagonist in ''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks ''and the deutergonist in ''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. Rainbow Rocks (SPOILERS) Sunset Shimmer re-appears in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, reformed from her villainous ways in the first film. With the exception of the Rainbooms, the rest of Canterlot High bears resentment toward her and she even resents herself for the actions she'd taken as what she refers to as a "raging she-demon". She even admits to herself and her friends that she only dated Flash Sentry to make herself more popular. When Sunset gives the Dazzlings a tour of the school, she gets a bad vibe from them when Adagio Dazzle gets defensive about her pendant. Her suspicions are later confirmed when the Dazzlings mesmerize the students and faculty with their singing. Using a magical book with her cutie mark on the cover, Sunset sends an SOS to Twilight Sparkle in Equestria. During Twilight's role as the Rainbooms' lead singer, Sunset acts in a supportive role and keeps an eye on the competition, especially the Dazzlings during the Battle of the Bands. When the Rainbooms lash out at each other during the final round of the Battle of the Bands, Sunset realizes the Dazzlings' true intentions and is able to stop the arguing. She even accepts partial blame due to her lack of knowledge on friendship. When the Dazzlings overpower the Rainbooms during the film's climax, Sunset Shimmer steps up and sings on the band's behalf. Her help not only gives the Rainbooms the strength needed to defeat the Dazzlings, but she also undergoes a half-pony transformation like her friends. Afterward, Sunset joins the band as a singer and guitarist, and she uses her old journal that she communicated with Princess Celestia through to write her friendship reports to Princess Twilight Sparkle. During the credits, Sunset is seen having now been accepted by the rest of the school, as the Cutie Mark Crusaders walk happily with her and Bulk Biceps helps her get Angel Bunny down from where he is stuck. Sunset Shimmer is featured in the songs Welcome to the Show and Shine Like Rainbows during the film. My Past is Not Today Sunset Shimmer is the central focus of the musical short "My Past is Not Today", having solo vocals during the titular song. In the song, Sunset reflects on her past to show what lessons are learned. She explains about how misguided her goals were during the first film and decides to let go of the past. The phoenix appearance at the end shows how she is being reborn. Friendship Games Gallery Sunset_rising_up_EG2.png Sunset's_anthro_form_EG2.png Sunset_reflects_upon_her_past_EG2.png Sunset_taking_the_photos_off_the_wall_EG2.png Sunset_holding_her_past_photos_EG2.png Sunset_throws_photos_in_the_trash_EG2.png Sunset_Shimmer_the_phoenix_EG2.png Sunset Shimmer facing The Dazzlings as Sirens.png|Sunset Shimmer facing The Dazzlings Similar Heroes *Emilie de (Lili) Rochefort (Tekken series) *Karin Kanzuki (Street Fighter series) *Trixie Tang (The Fairly Oddparents) *Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius series) *Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Ryuko Matoi (Kill La Kill) *Pacifica Northwest (Gravity Falls) Trivia * Sunset Shimmer has similarities to Golbez in terms of actions and personality. Sunset was a very misguided antagonist at debut. Her she demon form is her Clad in Dark. She felt horrified of her actions and feelings of hatred after snapping out of her misguided ways (she cried about it after her demon-transformation). Her and Golbez's old selves were awful. Her true self is a caring, self-sacrificing, and empathetic friend. Reforms near the end of their debut and becomes a hero afterwards. Everyone but the main cast hates Sunset Shimmer despite discarding her old, awful self. Sunset Shimmer payed for her crimes while learning about friendship. She relates to the main character, Twilight Sparkle, as she once was Celestia's student. Her friends forgave her after learning the error of her ways and changing for the better. She becomes assistance the heroes (unlike Golbez in Dissidia, she joins the heroes while remaining their friend). She found hope for the Rainbooms to defeat the Dazzlings. Sunset's goal in Rainbow Rocks was to save Canterlot High but kept it a secret to the Dazzlings' evil schemes. Sunset gave words of wisdom to the main six while giving them support to defeat evil. She made sure that her friends prevail in the end. She had lived up to her crimes at the end of her debut. Sunset assisted the heroes and worked with them (joined Twilight unlike Golbez in Dissidia). Sunset swore to defeat the Dazzlings after the atrocities they made at Canterlot High. Sunset Shimmer summoned powerful magic to defeat evil (god-like magical alicorn because of Sunset's singing in order to defeat the Dazzlings). She finally atoned for her past sins by saving the day after defeating the main antagonist in the sequel. Sunset Shimmer feels sorry for the Dazzlings. She still doesn't feel 100% confident about friendship. Sunset Shimmer had to do something about her past (erase it because she had so many bad memories). *Sunset's alignment is the reverse of Sephiroth. Sephiroth was once a hero but he turned evil after realizing that he was the last survivor of the Ancients and blamed the human race for the death of Jenova. Sunset Shimmer was once a villain resulting in her Demon Transformation but turned good after being purified by the Elements of Harmony and that her true intentions were just wanting to have a friend. Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Perissodactyls Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Genius Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Heroines Category:Heroes from the past Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Obsessed Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Alternative/True Forms Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Movie Heroes Category:Pyrotic Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Chaotic Good Category:False Antagonist Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Artistic Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Self Hating Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Damsel in distress Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Dictator Category:Greedy Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Angels Category:Outcasts